


"Ryan Would You Please Put Some Clothes On My Parents Are Coming Over"

by fields_of_falafel



Series: domestic!ryden AU [5]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015!ryden au: Usually Brendon is the one walking around naked but this time Ryan decides to seduce him at the worst possible time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ryan Would You Please Put Some Clothes On My Parents Are Coming Over"

“Ryan I hope you remembered that my parents are coming over.” Brendon walked into their bedroom where Ryan was lying naked on their bed, scrolling through twitter.

“Yeah, yeah, you said that a few minutes ago and I heard you.” Ryan said nonchalantly, scrolling quickly since nothing was going on in his feed. Surely the President is up to something, Ryan thought, moving to see what his twitter looked like.

“Yes, but they’re going to be here in less than half an hour.” Brendon persisted. Nope, the Baracks weren’t even up to anything, Ryan thought, giving up on twitter and moving to Instagram.

“That’s a good half hour that I can be naked.” Huh, Ryan thought, it was usually Brendon who was walking around the house naked, not him.

“ _Ryan_.” Brendon stressed his name and he rolled his eyes.

“Let me be naked. You do it all the time.” Ryan protested, waving his hips around. He saw Brendon’s eyes dart right and he smirked. Of course they’d already fucked twice today and Ryan still had to take a shower, but what was the rush? They had plenty of time to do it again.

“Ryan, _no_.” Brendon crossed his arms, taking a defensive position. Two can play at that game, babe.

Ryan decided to roll over onto his side and he saw Brendon visibly swallow. Ryan was so going to win this.

“Jesus, Ryan, we’ve gone at it three times already.” Three times? Apparently he’d lost count. Oh well. Might as well make it an even four.

“So?” Ryan asked, stretching. Brendon’s eyes went wide for a brief second before glaring at him again.

“Get. In. The. Shower.” Brendon said slowly and Ryan smiled.

“But I want to fuck you.” He smirked and Brendon glared.

“If you don’t get in that shower right now I won’t let you fuck me for the next week.” Brendon threatened. Ryan visibly gulped this time. Brendon, somehow in some way, had held out on him for two weeks before for refusing to wash the dishes. That had _not_ been a good two weeks. Needless to say, Ryan washed the dishes now.

He rolled his eyes, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

“Okay, okay, yeah, I’ll get in the shower.” Ryan nodded and moved back to his phone. There was no way he could seduce Brendon now, dammit.

Wait.

Where there's a will there's a way.

Ryan moved out of bed to where Brendon was moving to walk out of the bedroom and wrapped his hands around him and quickly moved his hand to where Brendon was already half-hard.

“Shit, Ryan, goddammit.” Ryan laughed.

“I’ve got you now.” Both literally and figuratively.

“Ten minutes, okay? Ten minutes and then you get in the shower.”

It didn’t exactly work out that way.

Twenty minutes later Ryan and Brendon were sticky and dirty and Brendon had been well-fucked indeed. They were lying next to each other, breathing heavily until Brendon looked at the time.

“Oh shit!” Brendon jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom.

“Get your ass over here!” Brendon motioned for Ryan to move and he did, darting into the bathroom while Brendon hastily turned on the shower and hopped in, yelling “Shit!” as he realized it was freezing.

He pulled Ryan in by the arm, causing him to almost fall on Bren. Brendon shoved the soap at him and he quickly washed himself off, but it was difficult since Brendon was flailing around like it was the end of the world.

“Babe, relax.” Ryan said calmly.

“No!” Brendon responded, washing the last of the suds away and grabbing a towel. Another minute and Ryan was out. Brendon was already in the closet going through what to wear. Moments later he had on some t-shirt and a pair of jeans and Ryan was getting into one of Brendon’s shirts.

Twenty seconds later there was a knock at the door.

Brendon and Ryan both shared a look that was summed up into one word, ‘ _fuck_ ’.

Bren rushed to the door as Ryan threw on some pants, all the while thinking, ‘shit, fuck, fucking hell, shit,’ and walked out shortly after Brendon to find his parents embracing their son.

He still smelled like sex, didn’t he?

Of course he did, they’d been fucking less than ten minutes ago.

Mr. and Mrs. Urie made their way over to Ryan with wide smiles on their face. Brendon gave him a worried look but Ryan couldn’t do anything before he was engulfed in a hug by his mother-in-law.

“Ryan, you’re all too skinny. Is my son feeding you? Brendon, are you feeding him?” She asked worriedly, poking at his ribs.

Ryan smiled, slightly more at ease. “Of course Mrs. Urie.”

“How many times have I told you to call me Mom?”

“Right, of course . . . Mom.” Ryan smiled awkwardly, moving to shake hands with Mr. Urie. He hadn’t approved of Brendon dating a man, much less Ryan, from the start but he’d learn to tolerate it at the very least.

“Nice to see you again, Ryan.” He said stiffly. Yep, still didn’t approve. They’d only been together for nearly a decade.

The older couple moved into the kitchen and Brendon walked next to Ryan and whispered, “I don’t think they know.”

“I hope not.” Ryan whispered back.

Ryan moved into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on the meal that they’d actually cooked the night before, but know he just needed to warm it up. He’d leave Brendon to entertain his parents. Of course he loved them, as any good husband would do, but they were slightly overbearing at times, especially when Mr. Urie glared at him disapprovingly. Marriage was complicated.

Fifteen minutes later Ryan brought out the meal, shooing away Bogart when he tried to get a scrap.

“How is Vegas?” Ryan asked when he sat down.

“Dry and hot, as it usually is.” Mrs. Urie laughed and took a bit of her dinner.

“How’s the new album coming along?” she continued, looking at both of them. “New album is coming along great.” Ryan said and Brendon added, “It’s almost finished, hopefully it’ll be out around late October, November.”

“That’s great! What does it sound like this time?” “Sinatra.” Brendon smiled. Ryan knew he’d been wanting to do a Sinatra-esque album for a long time now, so why not? Ryan had taken a lot of direction on _Too Weird_ so he stepped back a little and let Brendon do what he wanted.

Mrs. Urie smiled. “I can’t wait to see what it sounds like.”

The four ate in silence for a moment until Mrs. Urie asked, “So am I getting grandkids from the two of you?” Ryan nearly spat out his food and Brendon froze. Shit. Kids? He could barely take care of the two of them, there was no way he could take care of an infant.

“Uh.” Brendon said awkwardly and Mrs. Urie simply laughed, and both Brendon and Ryan laughed uneasily along with her.

“I’m just kidding, boys.” Mrs. Urie was still laughing and neither of them dared look at Brendon’s father. God knows what he’d have to say.

The night continued with small talk until the two Uries left to go to their hotel. Brendon and Ryan had offered to let them stay at their place but they declined. Dottie eventually came up to sniff at the two of them, even though she was shy and Mrs. Urie warmed up to her immediately right before they had to leave.

“We’ll come by tomorrow.” She promised and leaned in close to her son and son-in-law. “By the way, the two of you obviously didn’t do a very good job at showering.” She laughed and waved good-bye before closing the door shut.

Brendon and Ryan simply shared a look.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! see you next week :D (and maybe leave a kudos or a comment if you liked?)


End file.
